Together Forever
by M-Angel 05
Summary: After the defeat of Errol, all of the Dark Maker's gone and Metal Heads had almost all disappeared. Peace was finally among Haven City. Now Torn's biggest task and mission is Ashelin Praxis. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: How Do I Say?

Summary: After the defeat of Errol, all of the Dark Maker's and Metal Heads had almost all disappeared. Peace was finally among Haven City. Now Torn's biggest task and mission is Ashelin Praxis. He loves her and thinks of her continuously, but what should he do?

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hi everybody! What's up! Okay, here's a new story for you all...

**Animedragongirl**: It's a Torn and Ashelin story.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah, I was about to say that...

**Animedragongirl**: Okay...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Being that there is hardly any Torn and Ashelin stories on this site...

**Animedragongirl**: We thought that it would be nice if we did a story together that was on the two important Haven City officials...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah, what she said...

**Animedragongirl**: So, without further ado

**_Both_**: Here's _Together Forever_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _How Do I Say?_

It was still dark when he rose from his sleep. He was one of many, who were glad the war was finally over. No more battles, no more death or sorrow, and no more metal heads or dark makers to fight. Peace reigned in both Spargus and Haven. Both cities had become well know throughout the world somehow. It would appear that the other dessert cities did exist. He shook his head. How long had he been waiting for peace? All of his life, most likely. But what he was about to do would be easier for an other man except for him, Torn, Commander of Haven City's arm. He was in love, but not in love with anyone. He was in love with Ashelin Praxis. He loved her so much. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that, but he'd rather fight metal heads or the Krimson Guard or even, if it was possible, Errol, than say those three little words to anyone, especially her..."I love you." he spoke out loud to nobody in particular.

Torn looked down at the ring he had purchased 2 weeks ago. He had wanted to ask her to marry him many times, but he always forgot what to say and would make something up. How could he ask her. Torn looked at himself in the mirror. "Torn, you're a fool." he said to himself again. "You can't even tell her you love her, let alone ask her to marry you. You're an idiot." He looked at the clock on the wall next to him. 5:38 a.m. it read. Why in Mar's name did he wake up this damn early? "Maybe I need a walk." he said to himself once more. Sitting down on his bed he grabbed his arm boots. He then stood up grabbed his jacket and left the old Underground HQ and began aimlessly walking down the street, without even knowing where he was going.

-----------------

30 minutes later

-----------------

After half an hour of walking, Torn arrived at the newly reconstructed palace. He walked up to the door, waved his pass in front of the scanner and entered. Next thing he knew, he was in front of Ashelin's bedroom door. "Now what?" he asked himself. He then noticed that her light was on. "Well here goes nothing." he said as he suddenly knocked on her door. As the door opened a blinding light hit him in the eyes...

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, that had to have been the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life.

**Animedragongirl**: I thought it was pretty good, if you ask me.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah, I almost forgot to mention... _Animedragongirl _and I are writing this story... ... So you can count on Torn making a few mistakes before he actually asks Ashelin to marry him...


	2. Chapter 2: Was It Only A Dream?

**animedragongirl**- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**- What's up with you?

**animedragongirl**- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**- Okay…

_SilverEyes18_: I'm glad you liked 'our' story. Hope you continue reading it...Yes, he is gonna do something silly/funny...

_EJ Amber_: Thanks for your advise, we'll take it into consideration.

_wierd one 99999_: We're glad you liked the first chapter...Hope you like this one...(smiles)

_Up-High_: Tell us if this is what you meant...

_randomcat23_: Glad you liked it...If you have any advise...Your welcome to give it or if you have any Q's about the story, your welcome to ask.

_Moon-Angel-Eyes_: Is this updated fast enough for you?

_East Coastie1500_: Yeah, we know...But so is this chapter...The final chapter will be the best.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: We're still going to answer your Q's even though we're not suppose to...(smiles)...

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Was it only a dream?

* * *

Torn yelped and covered his eyes. "Ahh!" _

"Torn? What're you doing here?" Ashelin's incredulous voice asked.

Torn blinked a few times, trying to get his sight back. "Uhhh," he said stupidly. "Uhh, sorry, must've taken a wrong turn or something!" He fled back the way he came.

"What? But you know the city like the back of your hand-" Ashelin began, but Torn was already out of sight.

* * *

Torn gasped for air in one of the many side alleys around the city. He couldn't believe he didn't ask her! He mentally berated himself, asking how he could have been so stupid. 

He stalked down the alley, heading back to Freedom Headquarters. He used a different route than usual, because he didn't want to get on any of the busy streets right now. However, up ahead, he heard voices… No, he was not going insane. He was hearing actual voices.

"That was seriously good," A familiar and not-to-welcome voice said. "You got the hottest girl in Haven City to kiss you! You've got all the luck, man!"

"Hello, I don't know why she did it or not," said the also familiar companion's voice, known as none other than Jak Mar and he was sounding slightly annoyed. "Yeah, sure, having Ashelin kiss you is nice. I suppose you could say I'm lucky."

Torn's mouth was a little 'O' (by now both authors are laughing for the fun of torturing him.) He couldn't believe it! _Ashelin kissed Jak, with Daxter watching? _He thought to himself_  
_  
His mind was just repeating one thing: _OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
_  
He stumbled blindly back the way he came, for the second time that day.

---------

The two heroes continued their conversation. "Like I said, you could consider me lucky, but I've already got a girl. Ashelin and I already agreed that it was only excitement, nothing more," Jak admonished Daxter.

Daxter grinned. "Yeah, but still," he exclaimed. "If it was me-"

"-Tess would kill you," finished Jak, grinning.

Daxter sighed. "Yes," he admitted gloomily.

* * *

Ashelin had been left staring out the open door after Torn had made a run for it- or, lost his way. She had really hoped he was coming to visit her. But he was gone so fast, it was almost like a dream… 

She sighed. If only, she thought, he'd tell her he liked her. But that was a dream… She didn't really know if he liked her or not, though she knew **SHE **liked him. Maybe she should tell him, instead of him tell her… yeah, that might work!

She grinned to herself, then decided to work on formation tactics and two prolonged attacks…By the time morning rolled around, the meeting appeared to have been just that...a dream.

* * *

**animedragongirl**- Yeah, well, some of my classic stupid humor in here! If you know O. Henry, then, well, there you go. 

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**- Yep, yep, lots a' stupid stuffs in here! …uh, who's O. Henry?

**animedragongirl**-…okay. Never mind.  
>  
>>  
>>>  
>>  
>  
**_Both_**- REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Torn Receives Advice

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: That was a very good chapter you wrote.

**Animedragongirl**: Thank-you.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: We also received quite a few reviews too.

**Animedragongirl**: Yeah, I know...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I get really excited when we get reviews is all...

**Animedragongirl**: I see...Well it is exciting when you get your very first reviews on a story...(begins thinking back to when she first received a review on her very first story)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay let's answer the reviews.

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

_wierd one 99999_: We're glad you like our story...The next chapter may not be up until after Christmas or New Years Eve.

_EJ Amber_: Yeah, we saw that after we submitted it...Though it was already too late.

_Your Biggest Fan_: I'm glad you like it...The story will get funnier before it ends.

_Silver Horror_: We're glad you like this story so much.

_randomcat23_: Acually the last chapter will be longest chapter.

_East Coastie1500_: Was this chapter updated fast enough? We update weekly actually...(smiles)

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautful2005**: So without further a due...

**_Both_**: Here's _Together Forever_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Torn Receives Advice..._

* * *

As Torn entered the Naughty Ottsel he noticed that _the rat_ wasn't here...Though Jinx and Tess were here. "Hey Torn." Jinx greeted as he spotted the Commander.

"Jinx." Torn said as he sat on one of the bar stools next to him. Tess came up to Torn and was about to ask him what he wanted when he answered the unspoken question, "The usual Tess." he said. As Tess began mixing the two alcoholic toxins together, you could hear a definite fizzing sound. "Jinx, I need advise from you." Torn began.

"Advise?" questioned Jinx, "On what?"

"How were you able to tell Keira that you loved her?" Torn asked, "And ask her to marry you?"

Jinx stared at Torn like he a just grown a new head or something, then the look turned into on of awe. "Let me guess..." he began, "Its Ashelin." Torn nodded. "Well...I never really told Keira that I loved her until the day I asked her to marry me. According to her, even though I never said it, she always knew I loved her. I'm sure Ashelin knows too, she's a smart girl."

"Oh." Torn replied

"So when are you going to ask her?" Tess asked, deciding now was the time to enter the conversation.

"Huh?" Torn asked stupidly and then looked at Tess.

"You see Torn," Tess began, "You need to ask her at the right time."

Torn looked at Jinx and Jinx nodded. "Listen to her buddy," Jinx said seriously, "If it weren't for her great advise, I wouldn't be getting married to the hottest mechanic around these here parts."

"You mean, she's the only reason you two are getting married in four months?" Torn asked

"Yepper." Jinx replied with a smile. Torn turned back to Tess to listen to her.

"Now Ashelin's birthday is coming up very soon right?" Tess questioned

"Yeah." Torn replied suspiciously

"Good." she began again. "This is what you do. Take her to Al Clame, I'll reserve a place under your last name, Mr. Gruman. Do you know her favorite sang?"

"My December." he answered, "I think."

"I'll have a band play it for you." Tess said

"Why?" he asked

"Because like it or not, you're going to dance with her." Tess said, "And don't you dare try to get out of it." Torn nodded, "Next, after you eat, you're to take her to the balcony at the restaurant, where you'll purpose."

"How can I? I can't even say the words." Torn reasoned in frustration.

"Easy." Tess said, "you'll have a small mic in your ear... I'll tell you what to day...Okay?"

"Sounds good." Jinx reasoned, "Well Torn, buddy?"

Torn had one of his I'm-thinking-don't bother-me expressions plastered on his face. "Sounds like a plan." he said, "It just better work."

"Good." said Tess, "Now you and I need to go shopping."

"What for?" Torn asked

"You need a nice suit for the date." she replied

"Why?" he asked as he followed her to where his zoomer was parked. _This is going to be a long day._ He thought as he started the zoomer. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: How was that? I had to bring Tess into the story. I received a private message from Up-High say that I had to. I hope you all liked it.

**Animedragongirl**: You have to love Tess. She's so cute and sdorible. She's going to drive Torn crazy in the next chapter.

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**_Both_**: Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping with Tess

**Animedragongirl**: My turn! MY CHAPTER! (glares possessively)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Uh… yes, your chapter. Not mine. Yours. Although I did add some stuff to it...

**Animedragongirl**: Heheheh… sorry for the delay, loyal reader/reviewer peoples! I was in San Diego for a week :P

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: U-huh…

**Animedragongirl**: Yes, I was. I went to a Hot Topic store there and got a Konoha headband!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: You got… WHAT?

**Animedragongirl**: Er, better run now…

>  
>>  
>

_EJ Amber_: We're glad you liked that chapter so much...Yeah, I guess that was a bit funny...LOL

_randomcat23_: Yeah, it's fun to put a serious guy like Torn in a clueless state of mind...LOL

_East Coastie1500 and friend_: Don't worry about the Jinx and Keira part...Keep reading the story and after next week keep a look out for a story called Forever and Always...It the explaination about Jinx and Keira's weird relationship and trust me, its weird...It's the sequel to this story...

_lachie macaulay_: Like I told_ East Coatie 1500 and friend_, you're gonna have to keep on reading...And keeping an eye out for the sequel...LOL...I know, I like put Torn in a clueless position.

_Undercover_: I'm glad you like...Keep reading...

_Moon-Angel-Eyes_: Keep reading and you'll find out...

_TrunksgirlBlaze27_: I'm glad you like the story...There's only one more chapter after this one...

_Shadow Systems_: I checked out your story...I really like it...Here's the update you asked for...

Thank-you to all that read the story, yet were too busy to review it...I hope you liked our story..Our only aim is to make people laugh at how Torn can also be a bit of a scaredy cat or a bit of a clutz...And I know that's spelled wrong EJ Amber...LOL

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well, without further a due…

**_Both_**: …here's Together Forever!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**: _Shopping with Tess_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed since they started looking for _the _right clothes for Torn's big night with Ashelin. Three frikin hours. Three hours of walking around every clothing store in Haven City. Three hours of trying on clothing. Three hours of having Tess say no and Jinx laughing his ass off. Three hours of having store clerks and store managers staring at him strangely. And they weren't even done yet.

"Alright, alright," Tess said in a tone that Torn had come to hate with an I-wanna-shoot-the-living-hell-outta-whatever-the-hell-it-is passion. He would have been fingering his gun, too, except Tess had taken it away, and was now being watched by a highly amused pyromaniac. (And, at this point in time, animedragongirl's twenty-pound cat decided to sit on her arm, and is thus typing one-handed.) "You have to retry the dark blue jacket with the black pants again. I can't figure out which looks better." She was saying this to Torn, who had been rendered gun-less at the beginning of the three hours. He needed his gun or something that would allow him to shoot the she-ottsel. She was driving him nuts! But she had taken his one and only guns he had on him away.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Torn," began Jinx, "You better give Tess or me your gun."_

_"Why?" Torn asked_

_"You'll see." replied the pyromaniac. Torn reluctantly gave his gun to Tess, who went back inside the Naughty Ottsel and hid it._

_"Let's go boys." she said as she walked up to Torn's new Freedom Cruiser. As the three departed Torn had a gut feeling that giving his one and only gun away was the stupidest idea ever._

_End of Flashback_

"Go on, shoo," Tess shooed, flapping her hands for him to go back to the dressing room. Torn gave feral growled; hell, he was gonna go even more insane than he already was. So he stalked off back to the dressing room littered with miscellaneous items of clothing that had been tried and discarded. The sales clerk had already been terrified out of his wits two hours ago, which was some excuse for the mess.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… why had I asked Tess for help?_ he thought as he pulled off his shirt. (Cue for hoards of screaming fangirls to jump in with cameras while both authors play fangirlball with a spiked bat!) Unfortunately, he had forgotten, as he had traversed along the going-insane path too long.

Yep, he needed to shoot something.

Three minutes later, he stalked back out of the dressing room in the blue jacket and black pants. Tess eyed him critically, then said:

"Well…"

"'Well' what?" snapped Torn.

Tess lifted a single, solitary eyebrow as she eyed him up and down and all around… well, you get the point.

"Yes," she said after what seemed to be an interminable amount of time (which was, in reality, five seconds), "You certainly do look good… That'll do!"

Torn whooped. He was free!...

"…now, let's pay for it and be on our way!" She finished

Ahem. I don't know if I mentioned this before or not, but this was one of the _most _popular stores in Haven.

And you all know what that means…

Torn picked up his clothing of choice and went up to pay. He noticed that there were 2 people ahead of him, both of them were young teen girls. _This won't take long._ he though. (The man never learns.) That was when one of the girls began talking to both the female clerk and her friend. Within mere minutes she had driven him crazy with her chitter chatter. _Would they please pay already!_ Torn yelled in his head. "Ma-am?" asked the clerk

"Yes." She answered sweetly

"Your over your budget." the clerk said, "You'll have to put some of the stuff back."

"Oh dear." said the teen in a frustrated voice as she picked up her pile and went to choose what was bought and what wasn't. The next teen was over budget too, but unlike her friend she didn't move out of the way; instead she stayed at the counter and talked to the clerk and her friend while she choose what stayed and what was bought.

…Two in a half more hours!

Both women finally decided what they wanted and purchased their stuff.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk

"I want these." said a very upset and mentally damaged Torn.

"Okay." the clerk said as she rang the items up. "$184.94 is your total."

At this very moment Torn's left eye began to twitch. "Okay." he said in a high voice. He sortta sounded as if he'd been hit in the crotch.

"Here's your receipt and please come again." the clerk said in a very sweet and innocent voice.

With Jinx's help, Torn picked up the bag, turned around, and left. By the end of the day, Torn had popped three veins, a twitching eye, uncontrollable jumpiness, and had come to the frothing-at-the-mouth point five times.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, on that happy note, we conclude this short chapter.

**Animedragongirl**: Ahem. Who are these 'Up-High' people?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'm not sure...

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**_Both_**: Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5: The Porposal

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: YAY! We received 8 reviews

**Animedragongirl**: That's the most we've received in one chapter!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah. I know...

**Animedragongirl**: I'm good...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Don't brag...

**Animedragongirl**: Now for the reviews...Oh yeah, I'm good...(smiles)...

>  
>>  
>

_themakeroflight_: Hehehe...I know we're evil...Mwahahaha...I this will be a longer chapter...It's also the last chapter...

_randomcat23_: I'm glad you really liked our story...We're trying our best...

_EJ Amber_: I know we did a good job on the visual part...I'm sure you had Torn taking his shirt off dreams all week...Right?

_CrazyOttsel_: Wasn't that a cute chapter...Glad you liked it...

_Draegoness_: Hehehe...I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter...

_East Coastie1500_: I'm so glad you liked the chapter...This is our last chapter to _this _story...

_Shadow Systems_: Don't curse me...Please...(begins begging)...I swear this chapter is way longer than the last...I swear it...It's 4-5 pages long...

_Metal Head Hunter_: Yeah, according to Envy, Cutter really likes this story...I'm trying my best to update it as fast as I can...This will be the very last chapter of _this _story...**>  
>>  
> **

**Animedragongirl: Why did you say _this _story?**

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Because... **

Animedragongirl: Because why?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now Let's get back to our story...Together Forever!

Tess Talking  


* * *

  
**Chapter 5**: _The Proposal_

* * *

Torn looked at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't see the difference a pair of tight blue jean pants and a white T-shirt could do to him. To him, he looked the same. According to Tess, she said that if she weren't married or an ottsel, she'd be after him as fast as when Krew ate his food, and that was fast. Torn grabbed the little black box with the ruby diamond in it. According to the jeweler, ruby diamonds are very rarest diamonds were in the world. The ring reminded him of Ashelin. It was as red and fiery as both her hair and temper. That was the only reason he had bought it. He then grabbed the mic piece and placed it in his ear. That way nobody could see it. He then put his new blue leather jacket on. _I just hope this works._ He thought, "Well here goes nothing." _Yeah nothing._ He thought. 

Torn walked outside of his apartment and was about to get into his brand spanking new Freedom Fighter Cruiser when...

"TORN!" came a yell he recognized as Jinx's. Jinx came running around the corner and look scared shitless. "Torn you need to hide me!" yelled the pyromaniac

"What? Why?" asked a very confused Torn.

"It's...Jak...He's trying...to...to kill me." Jinx said as he tried to catch some air in his lungs.

"Fine, hide in my apartment." Torn said as he tossed his apartment keys to Jinx, who quickly caught them, opened and locked the door.

Torn got into his cruiser just as Jak's zoomer came around the corner. "Where is he?" Jak demanded

"Who?" Torn asked innocently

"Jinx, I wanna talk to him." Jak snarled out.

"Haven't seen him since my shopping spree with Tess." Torn said changing the subject

Jak's left eyebrow rose at that. "Shopping with Tess?" he asked

"Don't ask." Torn said with a look of regret on his face. "I haven't see him...Sorry Jak."

"Damn." Jak cursed

"It this about him and Keira?" Torn questioned

"Yeah." Jak replied

"Well I've got to go Jak." Torn said as he looked at his watch. "I'll talk to you later."

Okay." Jak said and turned his zoomer around and left.

Torn shook his head and yelled, "He's gone Jinx." Jinx came out of the apartment smoking a cigar and eating a yackow sandwich. "I'm leaving."

"Good luck!" yelled Jinx as Torn left.

_Yeah, thanks._ Torn though as he drove away.

* * *

Later

* * *

Torn walked up to the entrance of the palace and entered the main room and waited for Ashelin by the elevator. "Torn, this is Tess. Can you hear me?" asked the she-ottsel.

"Yes." he muttered quietly

"good, but from now on don't talk back to me." Tess said, "Ashelin may suspect something."

"Right." Torn answered

"The arrangements are done and finished." Tess said, "Now remember to dance with her."

"Fine." Torn muttered angrily

Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Ashelin walked out into the moonlight. Torn felt the air rush out of his lung with a whoosh sound and his throat closet up tight. She was beautiful, as always. She wore a tight low cut blouse with a loose blue and white skirt. "Good Evening Commander." she said formally

_Oh boy_ he thought. "Ready?" he asked

"This better be good." she said "Or at least better that last year when you took me to the metal head fighting brawl."

"Yes, it's better." he replied with a smile. "_Much _better."

She turned and looked at him. _Is he smiling?_ she asked herself. _What the hell has he planned for tonight?_ As she tried to figure out what was going on she got into his cruiser. He started the cruiser up, placed it in the higher level and drove to the reentrant.

Suddenly two zoomers went by. One slamming into them. "What the hell?" asked Ashelin.

Torn laughed. "Looks like Jinx is on the run again."

"Why's that?" Ashelin asked

"Jak's trying to kill him for marrying Keira." Torn said with laughter in his voice.

"Should we help him?" Ashelin asked

"Jinx can take care of himself." Torn said looking at her, "Besides, tonight is your night."

Ashelin blushed at his response.

_"Is she blushing?_ Tess asked Torn

"Uh-huh." Torn silently responded

_"Good, bushing is very good."_ Tess said

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Torn pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant. Ashelin looked up to see where they were."Al Clame?" she asked, "Torn this place is expensive."

"You're point is?" Torn asked

By this point Ashelin was wondering if Torn had lost his mind or something. "This way madam, sir." said the host. "Tonight's special is yackow steak delicately cooked with fried onions and potatoes, which are mashed after separation with the steak. And for desert and lush ruby red strawberry cake, topped with strawberry ice cream and vanilla whip cream."

"Oh my, that sounds delicious Torn." Ashelin said, "I'll have that."

"Make that two specials." Torn said

"And for your drink?" asked the host

"White wine." Torn answered

"This place is so beautiful Torn and expensive." Ashelin said looked at the beautiful marble flooring and scarlet curtains. There were several painting of Haven Forest and moonlight nights by an ocean scene and several sunset paintings.

"Nothing's too much for you." Torn said

"Torn-" Ashelin began when suddenly the band began playing her song, 'My December'. She closed her eyes as she listened to the words. She had always loved that song.

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

Torn stood up and walked over to her. "Would you like to dance m'lady?" Torn asked with a smirk on his face.

**This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**

"I would be delighted kind sir." She replied.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that**

Suddenly, her hips jolted and swiveled in the opposite direction. Without thinking, his hips moved with hers and he was surprised that he managed to stay in sync with her. Apparently the words of the song had moved her to do more than dance and now she was actually corresponding with the lyrics, pouring her body over his, her arms reaching up and out so she could touch him where she could.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**

The angle of the light cast enticing shadows on their faces. He could still see her eyes despite the darkness, the way her arms lifted as her fingers tangled in her own hair, and movement of her lips as she sang the lyrics to the song. What exactly was she trying to do to him? Didn't she realize how she looked doing that? It may have been the lyrics, it may have been because they were tired for dancing so energetically through the entire song thus far, or it may have been because they had secretly wanted each other for so long a time, but no one in the crowd of dancers could possibly miss the intensity coming from both of them. The two were in love with each other and only with each other. The song was beginning to end.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**

Torn slowly pulled her torso upright, but she was so breathless that when their faces met nose to nose. Suddenly he kissed her. It was a slow, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Forgetting where they were and what the plan had been. Torn got on one knee and said what was in his heart.

"Ashelin I've known you since the first day of my Academy Training, which was 15 years ago. And ever since I have been in love with you. I can't take my mind off of you." Torn said this never taking his eyes off of her. "When the war was on a few moths ago, I was worried about you when we lost contact with the main HQ. I wanted nothing more than to have you beside me. After the war was over I tried many times to tell you my feelings." He brought out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Oh Torn." Ashelin was, for once, speechless.

"I love you Ashelin Marie Praxis and I would love nothing more than to have you as my wife." Torn said nervously, "I promise I will protect you and go out of my way for you. But most importantly, I'll always love you as long as live. Will you marry me?"

"Commander Torn." she began.

_Here it comes, the rejection._ he thought

"I would be a proud , to be your wife and partner for life." she said with a smile. Torn picked her up and kissed her lips. The loving kiss turned into a powerful passionate kiss, which left them both longing for more. "You know this is just the beginning." she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We have months of planning the wedding and..." she said

"And?" he asked

"Planning our future." she finished with a smile

"Sounds like a new mission." he said

"Yeah, only this one is a lifetime mission." She replied

"Sounds like my kind of mission." He said as she closed the gap between their lips on more time...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: There you go guys...The final chapter to _this _story...I hope that chapter was long enough for you all from Naughty Dog...

**Animedragongirl**: This story? Do we have fans from Naughty Dog now?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Ummm...Yeah...We're going to be doing a sequel called Forever and Always...This one is about why Jinx was going to be marrying Keira...And yeah, we do...Cutter, the voice of Torn, really likes this story, as well as Envy...

**Animedragongirl**: Oh goody, this is going to be fun...Who's Envy?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Oh yeah, and I already have 2 chapters written...(Smiles evilly)...Envy is a friend of mine that works for Naughty Dog...

>  
>>  
>

_**Both**_: Until next time...See you all later...

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>


End file.
